I ll show you
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Reto: 31 dias con ItaDei... "Deidara, ¿qué tanto puedes hacer con las bocas de tus manos...?" "Además de mis figuras de arcilla...... NADA..." "¿Estas seguro...?" *ItaDei One-shot* Dia: 9 de marzo


**I´ll show you**

**By Bila Lehrer**

**~o~o~o~o~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Guten morgen everyone! xD

Hoy es nueve así que es mi turno! xDD

Y bueno, quise experimentar un poquito mi lado perv y ver que podía salir… y bueno, este es el resultado n//n (mi primer Lemon completito, completito!! ^o^) además de que se lo debo a una amiga jaja -w-

Pero bueno, basta de palabras y más acción… bien, les dejo este fic y que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! You´re a perv Bila!! -//-

**~o~o~o~o~**

**I´ll show you**

**~o~o~o~o~**

Sentado en la cama de su habitación, mirando el techo… no es que tuviera algo interesante, solo que no había nada mejor que hacer…

Suspiro con fastidio… esto si que era aburrido… ninguna misión por hacer, ninguna aldea que destruir, nadie a quien desmembrar y asesinar, nadie a quien torturar… ni si quiera Sasuke puesto que estaba de misión… ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE HACER!

Si que era agobiante… no era que fuera muy activo tampoco pero odiaba el hecho de no hacer nada y sentirse como un completo inútil… frunció el seño y cerro los ojos…

Los abrió de repente y se sentó… miro el suelo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios… un Uchiha jamás sonreía si no era que algo vil, cruel, perverso o divertido pasaba por su mente… y así era, una idea corrió por su mente y se levanto.

Camino hasta la estancia y miro, que suerte, solo había uno pero no el que buscaba… dio unos pasos y tosió levemente para llamar a atención, cosa que logro.

- ¿Y Deidara? –sin mostrar expresión

- En su habitación –el pelirrojo sin dejar de leer el periódico

- Esta bien, no vayas a molestar ¿estamos? –serio y el pelirrojo asintió sin mostrar interés y sin dejar de leer- Bien -

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y fue al lugar señalado, se paro frente a la puerta y sin tocar entro, de inmediato el rubio le miro serio y con claro "¿Qué demonios quieres?" desde su cama.

- … -sonrió por lo bajo y camino hacia el

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –serio

- Nada en especial… solo quiero… enseñarte algo… -casi en susurro cosa que asombro al otro

- ¿A si, y qué es? –cubierto por las sabanas

- Ya veras… -cerro la puerta con seguro y camino hasta el, Deidara seguía sus movimientos con la mirada hasta que el moreno se sentó a un lado

- Deidara… ¿qué tanto puedes hacer con las bocas de tus manos? –sonrió pervertidamente

- Además de hacer mis figuras con la arcilla…………… NADA –sin mucho interés

- Jaja, pero claro que puedes hacer algo más –susurro a su oído y el rubio se estremeció

No era secreto que se gustaban entre ambos pero jamás habían tenido un encuentro íntimo… y no eran de las personas que se sentaran a esperar a que el tiempo haga las cosas.

- ¿Cómo… qué? –en tono entre inocente y sensual, sintiendo el deseo crecer dentro

- Esta bien… te mostraré… -roso sus labios

Estiro la lengua para tocarlos y el otro respondió, luego ambos rostros se pegaron completamente, dando lugar a un beso apasionado y salvaje… sus lenguas chocando entre si y el rose de sus cuerpos incitándolos.

El Uchiha puso todo su peso sobre el rubio, haciéndole recostarse en la cama… luego sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo…

- Ahh… Itachi… -gimió al sentir sus manos en su pecho

- Bueno, ahora si… te mostraré lo que puedes hacer… -sonrió y tomo una de las manos del rubio

Este sonrió y miro lo que el otro hacía… rápidamente, el azabache la metió dentro de sus pantalones y rozo su hombría con ella… al rubio le encantaba ese toque y su misma excitación hizo abrir la boca de su palma y sacar la lengua.

El moreno emitió un leve suspiro y sonrió para mirarle… el rubor era evidente en ambos rostros…

- ¿No me digas que eso es todo? –Deidara, Itachi negó con la cabeza

- Pero no puedo hacerlo solo… -susurro y el otro sonrió

Sin decir más, Deidara cerró la mano alrededor del miembro y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente… enrollando su lengua y degustándolo.

Itachi no dejaba de gemir placenteramente y como respuesta recorría el cuerpo del rubio con besos y caricias.

Con la otra mano se dio atención a si mismo.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos que demostraban lo placentero que era aquello… Deidara acelero el vaivén, sintiendo su fin llegar… el de ambos.

Arqueo la espalda levemente y el moreno coloco más peso… Itachi viniéndose en la mano del rubio y Deidara en la suya… su respiración se volvió entrecortada y agitada, el calor de sus cuerpos aumento y se miraron.

De nuevo, el deseo los inundo haciendo que su hombría reaccionara… el azabache beso al rubio, un beso demandante, posesivo y excitante…

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo pego lo más que pudo a la cama y siguió besándolo.

Deidara gimió levantando una pierna y colocándola sobre la espalda del más grande, luego, Itachi llevo sus manos a las piernas de este y las coloco a su costado, sin dejar de besarle abrió lentamente la capa negra y desnudándose a si y a su pareja.

Tomo de nuevo las piernas del rubio y las coloco sobre sus hombros… acercando su erecto miembro en aquella entrada.

Miro al chico debajo y este sonrió en respuesta.

Sin esperar más le penetro, metiéndose en su totalidad, gimiendo ante la estreches de aquel cuerpo… Deidara arqueo la espalda y clavo las uñas en el cuello y cuerpo de Itachi… emitiendo un grito de dolor y placer juntos.

- ¡A-aaaaahhh… Itachi! –

Se aferro tanto como pudo al cuerpo del más grande… ambos cuerpos empezaron a moverse sincronizadamente, disfrutando de aquel momento, bajo el más puro y hermoso placer.

Sintiéndose uno del otro, entregándose con pasión… con las caricias del otro sobre su piel y el cálido aliento chocando contra sus labios.

Gimiendo y gimiendo tratando de decir el nombre de su amante…

El mayor arremetía más y más contra el otro, poseyéndole como nunca y hasta donde le era posible, el otro sintiendo aquel placentero dominio.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el clímax llego para ambos, el tan adorado orgasmo golpeo sus cuerpos.

Terminando Itachi dentro de Deidara y este en sus vientres. El rubor y el calor aun eran presentes en sus cuerpos, su respiración entrecortada y sus cuerpos aun unidos en uno mismo.

- ¿Q-qué te pareció… lo que te mostré? –con un tanto de esfuerzo y sonriendo

- Je… ¿realmente quieres saber? –entrecerró los ojos y sonrió

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y Deidara levanto un poco el rostro, llevando su boca al oído del mayor y aun aferrándolo por el cuello dijo…

- Me fascinó –susurro

La sonrisa del Uchiha se ensancho a no más y beso sus labios.

**~o~o~o~o~**

**By Bila Lehrer**

Ora! Que tal quedo?! ^O^

OMG! SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!! O///O

Pero bueno, ya que… además que disfrute mucho el hacerlo *¬* jaja, bueno, ese fue mi fic de hoy 9 de Marzo xDDD espero y haya sido de su agrado y por fa, no olviden dejar un review -3-

neeeeeeee… Dely-san… que tal salió?? Comenta onegai xDD

Jajaja, bueno, me despido de ustedes y hasta luego, besos y abrazos de Bila! xP

Bye, bye


End file.
